


Turning Tables

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: Cradle 'verse [14]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Pegging, Side Story, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 15:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10811964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: In the tenth chapter ofThe Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World, Dino reminds everyone there are locks on their bedroom doors. Or, Nana and Tsuyoshi pounce on Shamal ...(Set several years afterChatelaine)





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Hand That Rocks the Cradle Rules the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10607250) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare). 



He panics. His arms are tied, and his eyes blindfolded. His mosquitos buzz angrily in their shells, and the two or three that he keeps out for quick reaction take wing only to be burnt out of the air.

"Shhhhh." He recognises that voice; he's not sure whether it is comforting though that he does. She's one of the few women that he's ever labelled off limits. There's a recently un-retired assassin that has been chasing her to contend with, too; and Dino would probably withdraw his protection if he managed to hurt her feelings. Except he's wanted her since he realised she had a backbone enough to come back from what Iemitsu had done to her - and that's why he'd behaved impeccably around her.

He didn't want to be anything like Iemitsu; didn't want to be driven from her life by justifiably angry men. And he was too invested in Hayato and Bianchi and even in her little fluffy Sky son to want to let go. He's an ephemeral Mist by nature, but he's been quite thoroughly tied down.

"What's making you panic, Trident Shamal?" Tsuyoshi's voice is quiet, certain, and ever so slightly needy. He whimpers. He can't do anything else. Not with the two of them perched either side of him; a part of him wants to know which of them tied him up; another is still protesting about duties of care - a third is waiting for the bite of a knife. Or a sword. Shigure Kintoki had barely waited for the man to heal before it had returned to his hands, and it refused to leave his side.

Given that Tsuyoshi had no Mist Flame of his own, that was damn impressive work on the part of the sword's maker and he was rambling. His mental dialogue did that when he was nervous.

Gentle fingers indistinguishable through the fine wool of his slacks traced the outline of his flaccid cock through the material, and the whimper turns into a whine as a warm breath tickles his ear and blood rushes to his cock.

"It's our turn, to look after you, Shamal."

 _Oh._ Fingers trace his lips; delicate, fine boned. Without his sight he can't be sure which of them they belong to and his tongue darts out and there's a feminine noise, decidedly appreciative in nature. But soft. Soft enough that Nana might be the one still tracing the outline of his cock.

He's thoroughly confused, though, by the older assassin's presence, so sure that he had been chasing Nana for himself, and he's been a self avowed Ladies Man for so very long that he must have missed something, or this was a cruel tease. Not being able to tell which of them is touching him where is only making things worse, fight or flight routines being subverted.

His adrenaline response is through the roof, but gentle, arousing touches through the fabric of his clothes, fingers rubbing in just the right places - he wants. He's still fighting it, but he's rapidly losing the battle.

"What do we need to do to make this work for you, Shamal?"

"And don't say stop. Stopping is not an option." Nana's voice has a core of steel. "Not with us both wanting you." Tsuyoshi and Takeshi both share that mischievous, affirmative hum. He thinks he's identified where each of them are, but he still can't decide which of them is touching him where.

"I -" the fingers tracing his face take advantage of the way he wets his lips to glide across them again, and he stutters. There's a scrap of a fingernail over the head of his cock, though and he completely fails at words. It's a shock of almost pain, and then there's the sound of a zipper being lowered - it's his, and he's being fondled gently, and he's still failing with words.

"'Yoshi, that's cruel." Nana's voice also carries an edge of amusement now. "Stop teasing the poor assassin." There's that hum again, and then there's warm, wet heat surrounding his cock, and oh, fuck.

His mind is confused, but his body isn't; there's tight, wet heat wrapped around his cock, which entirely approves of the situation. It hasn't gotten attention from anything other than his hand in longer than it wants to think about. His mind, which has never even considered the attractiveness or otherwise of men, being far more interested in women, can't decide what to do.

And then Nana's kissing him. And how is he suppose to respond? His cock is being sucked, there's a pretty woman kissing him, and he can feel her darling, petite breasts rubbing against his chest, but he can't touch, not with his hands tied, and he can't _see_.

Fingers, calloused and gentle frame his jaw and demand; fingers equally calloused and gentle roll his balls gently in their sack. And then brush lower, and press circles into his perineum. Sparks shoot up his spine, and he knows intellectually that that's because the prostate is full of nerves and is perversely sensitive to stimulation, but he'd never expected -

There's another of those unnerving hums that the swordsman shares with his son, and the fingers go away briefly, only to return slick and slippery, and he wants to complain, only he can't. Not with the way Nana is pressing herself to him, and has her tongue tangled with his. And not with Tsuyoshi's mouth wrapped around his cock.

The fingers probe, and then there's one sliding into his body and it's uncomfortable, and not something he's ever _wanted_ , but there's two other points of pleasure out weighing it, and his body is tied up, too. Tsuyoshi sucks _hard_ , and the finger in his body crooks and demands and he arches, almost throwing Nana off himself. Which would be a shame, and he wants _more_.

"Do that again, 'Yoshi. He liked that." Nana had broken the kiss, and he could feel her breath tickle his cheek.

There's a pop as Tsuyoshi pulls off his cock, but keeps the finger where it is. It's not so unpleasant now; not with the way he crooks it occasionally, rubbing the pad of it over the gland that he's teasing. "C'mere, sweetheart. You were asking about this."

He whines when he loses the heat and weight of Nana; he can feel the bed shift under himself as she moves, and then there's heat alongside his leg, and a second slightly slimmer finger is pressing into his body alongside the one already buried in him, and a tongue licking up his cock.

"Now. Let your finger curve with mine," the two fingers that his body is trying to tense around curve, and the stretch, the pain, dissolves in a shock of pleasure as the pads of both rub against the walnut sized nub. "That's the prostate; if a man enjoys being taken, it's normally because they enjoy it being stimulated. Of course it helps if they're introduced to the pleasure gently."

He doesn't have any words; not with the way the two of them are still teasing his cock and prostate. The only noise he can make is an incoherent sound that turns disappointed when the two fingers withdraw from his body.

"Lube is everyone's friend." Two fingers plunge back into his body covered in slick, and he goes limp in his bonds. "Now. Try scissoring them apart; it'll be difficult, but you have to work the muscles to get them to release their tension; otherwise they'll fight the penetration." The stretch aches, and pulls and is unfamiliar, and the squish of his own body, both like and unlike the noises he's pulled from women in the past unnerves him, as does the uncertainty of what the two of them intend.

The fingers still, but the sounds continue, and he swallows, wondering, wanting to know who is also being fingered; there's obviously a plan. And he's not sure he wants to know what that plan is - theres a delightful edge to not knowing, beyond the fact he's fairly sure he's going to get off, and it's going to be in the company of two people he trusts and who he knows inside out.

Nana giggles and hiccups next to his cock, and then wraps her mouth around it and her body squirms and shifts where it's draped over his thigh. A third slim finger wiggles it's way into his body accompanied by several long luxurious sucks that distract him from the worst of the ache.

"That went in beautifully, Nana, sweetheart. Do you want the vibrations yet?" He barely hears Tsuyoshi's words over the blood pounding in his ears and the squish, squish of lube-coated fingers spearing into his body. He feels her reply, the affirmative hum transmitting itself down his cock and making him arch and pant when that drives the fingers deeper.

There's a faint buzz, like one of his mosquitos and a tremble that transmits itself through the mattress, which shifts again, and Nana's mouth pulls off his cock with another pop, and he pulls at the bindings desperate to get that slick tight heat back again, but there's another chuckle and a calloused hand round his cock and a pillow being slid beneath his hips, tilting them up.

"Breathe, Shamal, honey." Nana's voice is hoarse from his use of her throat, and sweet as syrup, which makes him wary. But he hasn't taken a deep breath in ages. He does, and then she pulls her fingers free of his body and there are two hands on his hips and unrelenting pressure and he _can't_. He can't.

The head of the dildo is slick and slippery, as his ass hole and eventually the ring of muscle loses the fight and he expects pain, but the two of them have done an excellent job of opening him up, of applying enough lube and stretching the muscles that are involved than the dildo slides in easily, bumping against his prostate as it does. That does ache when the muscles try to tense around solid silicone, but the flash of pleasure and the easy hand on his cock chase that away. The blindfold is damp when the dildo slides as far into his body as it will go; it's got to be a feeldoe or something similar because there's no straps encircling Nana's thin hips, and that's definitely her, not Tsuyoshi who has him open and at her mercy. It's not that he's crying, just -

Gentle hands unwind the blindfold from around his eyes as the dildo moves, again. The dragging friction as it withdraws, rubbing against all the sensitive places inside his body is exquisite, and he hasn't opened his eyes yet. He doesn't know he can, yet. Doesn't know that his arousal will hold and he wants it to, wants it to so badly and he doesn't know where that want has come from.

Dry, warm lips slant over his. Definitely Tsuyoshi and he's tentative about kissing back, but the older man is demanding, insistent that he responds, and Nana is sliding the dildo in out of his body painfully slowly, hitting his prostate with the sort of accuracy that makes him want to put a pistol in her hands. His body is a traitor, questioning what his mind was so sure his sexuality was, there are shivers of pleasure dancing up his spine when the dildo is dragged across his prostate and his eyes are still shut.

Except the mouth is gone, and the callused hand is holding his cock steady and the bed is shifting and he swallows and his eyes open abruptly as one of the tightest, hottest things he's ever felt pushes down over his cock and he arches. There's a smile of victory on the older man's face, and Nana radiates a sense of "Gotcha," that reminds him of a cat with a bowl full of cream.

She shimmies her hips, producing an effect against his prostate that makes his eyes widen, and then the two of them settle into a rhythm that feels entirely natural, like this isn't the first time they've done this. Tsuyoshi rises, and he chases the movement, and Nana presses the dildo into him, so by the time Tsuyoshi is at the top of his rise, she's buried to her mons in his ass; when Tsuyoshi slides back down, she withdraws and he chases her back. They work him ruthlessly; not that he's going to last very long, not with how long he's gone without and the double stimulation.

He's right.

It turns his vision grey, and he scrapes his wrists raw chasing the lightning that rips through him. Nana drives him through it and the feel of cumming with his ass full of something is so strange he doesn't know what to think about it. Tsuyoshi leans down and kisses him, and then swings himself off of his softening cock, still hard himself, and Nana makes an appreciative noise at the sight of Shamal's cum dripping from Tsuyoshi.

"'Yoshi," Nana's voice is breathless, and Shamal blinks blindly at her, cataloguing all the signs of a painfully aroused woman. He wants to ask her to sit on his face, to let him lick her to completion, but Tsuyoshi has his own plans, and he's standing behind her, pulling back so that the dildo that's still lodged in his ass comes free. It's a curiously beautiful sight, clenched between her thighs, and he moans when Tsuyoshi reaches down and tugs it free, revealing a positively enormous insert that she's been using to keep it in place. Nana wails.

"Such a good girl." Tsuyoshi's put a lot of work into recovering his condition and his reflexes and the way he lifts Nana onto his cock, and bounces her on it, driving them both towards the edge is a fantastic demonstration of what good food, active Flames and careful healing can do for someone. Nana's hands slide between the two of them, and then she's moaning - quietly - through an orgasm which brings Tsuyoshi to his own completion. His knees barely shake; Shamal is impressed.

He ends up with an exhausted Nana curled on top of him; Tsuyoshi is definitely the practical sort post sex. He's the one who unties him, and brings a damp cloth to clean the two of them up, and takes the feeldoe to wash. This being an ancient mansion, he's therefore the one that leaves the door cracked, and the one who Dino gets an eye full of, and a squeaked reminder that the bedroom doors have locks for a reason! He shakes his head and returns to the bed, joining the two already there for a well earned nap. Neither of them were going to leave Shamal alone until they'd _talked_.


End file.
